¿Solo amigos?
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Tienes poco tiempo para decir lo que sientes... ¿pero estas segura de tu desición? ¿No es mejor solo ser amigos? Songfic   Letra de Just be friends- Megurine Luka  vocaloid


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tiene de malo?...vencimos a Naga ¿Y no podemos celebrar?- protestaba Dan contra la típica peliazul. Ella no se molestó en responderle, simplemente le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza mientras el agredido se sobaba.<p>

Después de tanto pelear finalmente los chicos acordaron verse en el restaurante de Runo al día siguiente, para la "celebración". Aunque para vista del castaño sería un buffet.

**Just be friends all we gotta do Just be friends**

**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Just be friends**

**Just be friends**

Aquel día, la mayoría estaba ansiosa de poder volver a su antigua rutina. La paz había vuelto, tanto al planeta tierra como a Vestroia, todos reían y platicaban animadamente. Todos… excepto dos personas entre tantos presentes.  
>El primero, un joven pelinegro de ojos encantadoramente dorados y tez morena, se encontraba recargado en la pared cercana a una esquina, su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo. Se veía molesto y perturbado a la vez, tenía el estómago revuelto de seguro por alguna preocupación.<br>La segunda, una chica pelinaranja de nacionalidad rusa, orbes que parecían ser de chocolate y tez blanca. Linda para la vista de más de un chico. Sus ojos reflejaban un alto grado de tristeza oculta, debido a unas cuantas palabras. Unas malditas palabras.

_- Tú no te metas, nadie te llamó- reclamó un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos lila. Este tenía sujeto bruscamente a Alice del brazo exigiéndole algo que ella negaba._

_-Ya te dijo que no quiere ser nada tuyo… ¿Por qué no la sueltas?- mencionó molesto Shun. Claramente no le agradaba el trato de ese tipo hacia la chica. Rápidamente la atrajo hacia sí y la puso tras él._

_- ¿Acaso eres su novio?- mencionó intrigado el chico. Shun rió irónicamente cosa que a Alice no le agradó._

_- Solo soy su amigo, eso nada más- dijo para girarse a continuar su camino._

La pelinaranja estaba notoriamente sumida en su mundo, que perdió la noción del tiempo en lo que respecta al sitio donde se hallaba.

- Solo amigos… nada más- susurró Shun en la esquina analizando lo que había dicho para luego querer retractarse. Discretamente miró a la pelinaranja que se encontraba del otro lado de la sala, esta se veía evidentemente pensativa y tenía la leve sospecha que era debido a su comentario pasado.

**Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni**

**Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna**

**Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku**

**Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana**

_-¡Oh no!...debe ser una broma ¿No?- mencionó Alice completamente decepcionada. Shun la había invitado a ir a la feria que llegaba anualmente, la pelinaranja se había entusiasmado tanto pero había sido en vano. El moreno la había dejado plantada, si bien no lloraba era por no querer dar lástima públicamente._

_- ¡Alice!...- se escuchó gritar para luego ver a Shun detrás de ella. Estaba agitado y se veía totalmente exhausto- Siento llegar tarde… el cascarrabias de mi abuelo me tuvo esclavizado entrenando y apenas pude llegar- se disculpó el moreno con una risa leve._

Su serenidad comenzó a hacerse pedazos. Siempre la había visto como su amiga, mientras ella se hacía falsas esperanzas de que pudiese ser vista como algo más… ¿Qué peor decepción que esa?

_Un vaso de cristal cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. El moreno se alertó al ver que había sido Alice y corrió para ayudarla en algo._

_- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras se acercaba velozmente. Solo pudo notar que ella yacía agachada en el suelo recogiendo los pedazos, al notar que él estaba con ella se ruborizó levemente y luego sonrió._

_-No paso nada… estaba húmedo y se me resbaló- se excusó avergonzada por su torpeza. Shun suspiró resignado y luego se tranquilizó un poco._

_- ¡Auch!- exclamó la chica. se había punzado con un trozo de vidrio afilado, tenía un pequeña cortada que comenzaba a sangrar, Shun buscó un pañuelo limpio y lo posó sobre la abertura._

_- Gracias- mencionó agradecida._

Alice agachó la cabeza, si que había sido sumamente ingenua y se había ilusionado demasiado con la posibilidad que él sintiera algo por ella.

- Era de esperarse… solo estaba siendo amable- murmuró levemente Alice

**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa**

**Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO**

**Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi**

**Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana**

El moreno se encontraba igual o peor de pensativo. O más bien confundido. Su madre le había enseñado a seguir su corazón, pero su abuelo era totalmente opuesto, él le había dicho e inculcado usar siempre la cabeza.

Sentía algo por la rusa, si seguía el consejo de su madre era para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero podía no ser correspondido y terminar lastimado.

Mientras que si pensaba como su abuelo podía ser su amigo y ya. Sin riesgos de perder su amistad por alguna pelea que tuviesen en una poco probable relación.

-No son más que excusas…- se recriminó el ojidorado por su falta de creatividad en ese tema –no se lo he dicho por mi maldito orgullo- mencionó enojado consigo mismo.

Aunque en sí no estaba totalmente perdido. Los factores que no le permitían declarársele a la chica eran las ideas de su abuelo, su madre y encima el carácter orgulloso que poseía.

-Quizás se me ocurra algo…-mencionó saliendo de la sala con dirección a la cocina.

**Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de**

**Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no**

**Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita**

Solo tenía un día, a lo mucho dos. Si pensaba decir o hacer algo, tenía que ser a la voz de ya. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana que hay de la cocina a la sala, estaba sentada en un sillón. Apartada de los demás. No le quedaba de otra suspiró y salió de ese lugar para sentarse a su lado, dando apariencia no fingido desinterés.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó captando la atención de la chica. Ella lo miró confusa y parpadeó un par de veces, como si no creyera que el fuese real.

- N-Nada… solo pensaba… ¿Mañana será la despedida?- se cuestionaba triste. El asintió levemente.

-Al parecer el grupo se separa de nuevo- dijo con una risa burlona mientras tiraba su cabeza contra el respaldo del mueble.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pidió la joven tímidamente. El chico asintió extrañado de la petición- ¿Te agrado de verdad o solo mientes?- preguntó desconfiada del moreno. Esto le cayó como agua fría al ojidorado.

- Te aseguro que de todos los aquí presentes… eres la que más me agrada- dijo intentando sonar sereno, casi imposible, pero lo logró.

-Jeje… muchas gracias, Shun- rió de nuevo la chica.

Al menos ya de algo estaba segura, cuando menos podría ser su amiga. Y con suerte la mejor.

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**

**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no**

**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**

**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**

- ¿Acaso no todos te agrada?- preguntó curiosa la pelinaranja. Shun suspiró resignado pero luego rio sarcástico.

- Pues… Dan es mi amigo, pero es demasiado impulsivo. Runo, demasiado tosca. Julie… sin comentarios- hizo un pausa mientras Alice reía nerviosamente con una cómica gotita surcando su cabeza. -¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó como si estuviera rogando por piedad, ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y yo?- insistió por última vez la ojimarrón. Shun se tensó y ruborizó aunque para su suerte ella no lo notó.

-Tú… eres… inteligente, paciente, amable, respetuosa…- Shun la miró de reojo y ella reía alegre por escuchar eso- creo que no encuentro nada malo en ti… solo que a veces eres algo ingenua- mencionó en broma.

- ¿Ingenua?... cierto, a veces- repitió para luego reía evitando dar a conocer la tristeza que nuevamente nació dentro de ella –Ahora vengo, olvidé algo en el cuarto de Runo- dijo mientras se apresuraba a huir del moreno.

**Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni**

**Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita**

**Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida**

-Ya no tenemos nada en común… tú ya no estás solo, tienes a los chicos y yo volverá mañana a Moscú- murmuraba la chica sentada en la orilla de una cama.

Sabía que Shun la buscaba por el hecho de recibir algunos consejos de cómo soportar las cosas, pues vivían en situaciones similares. Pero, ahora que Shun se quedará con la familia del castaño no tendría excusa para hablar con él.

No le entristecía, porque tendría el apoyo de uno de sus amigos de la infancia. Pero no le agradaba saber que era probable que la mínima comunicación que tenía con él se desvaneciera.

-Desde el inicio sabía, esto era como un sueño- se recordaba la ojimarrón –En el momento menos esperado era cuando despertaría de mi mundo perfecto, y dicho y hecho. Todo terminó- susurró mientras unas lágrimas surcaban en caída sus mejillas.

Bajó de nuevo y no vio al moreno, de seguro se había aburrido y se fue. Runo le avisó que mañana la irían a despedir al aeropuerto, ella asintió con pocas ganas.

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**It's time to say goodbye Just be friends**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Just be friends Just be friends**

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperaban pacientemente el vuelo de la rusa. La cual se encontraba extrañamente distraída.

- Vaya, parece que Shun tuvo algo más que hacer- mencionó Dan apenado viendo que ya casi era hora y el susodicho no había llegado.

- No te preocupes… le mandas mi saludo- dijo Alice sonriente por fuera deprimida por dentro.

Se escuchó la primera llamada, de las cinco que se darían. La ojimarrón la dejó pasar.

- Nos llamas cuando llegues… ¿vale?- pidió Runo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga en señal de despedida.

- No te preocupes… lo haré- dijo sonriente pero igualmente triste.

- No te olvides de nosotros chica- mencionó Julie uniéndose al abrazo grupal.

Alice se separó para abrazar a su casi hermanito Marucho y luego abrazar al castaño. Por más que quería no pudo reprimir un par de delatadoras lágrimas.

**Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni**

**Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite**

**Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi**

**Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama**

Un moreno corría por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan descuidado y más con ella.

Al entrar apresuradamente casi tira al suelo a una señora mayor, se disculpó y siguió apresurado.

_- Solo que a veces eres algo ingenua- mencionó en broma._

- Yo y mis bromas de mal gusto- se recriminaba a sí mismo –De seguro que fue por eso que se fue de la sala- continuaba deduciendo.

Subió por unas altas escaleras que conducían a la sala de espera, a penas se permitió respirar lo suficiente para seguir vivo y luego retomó su camino.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella y si era posible dejar en claro algo que debió decir desde hace tiempo.

**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo**

**Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo**

**Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita**

**Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da**

_- Oye Shun, te presentaré a una amiga… viene de Moscú- dijo el castaño haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a una joven pelinaranja muy linda._

_- Hola…- saludó tímidamente al percatarse de que la mirada del moreno estaba sobre ella._

_- Hola- mencionó serio Shun._

_- Alice ella es Shun, Shun… Alice- presentó Dan._

_- Mucho gusto- mencionó alegre la chica extendiendo su mano, el ojidorado la tomó devolviendo el gesto._

_- Bienvenida, Alice- mencionó con una leve risa adornando su rostro._

_-Bien chicos… hora de desayunar algo- mencionó mientras literalmente los arrastraba hacia el restaurante de su novia._

-Creo que lo único que te ha salido bien fue presentármela- murmuraba agitado el moreno mientras buscaba con la mirada.

**Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de**

**Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro**

**Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni**

**Boku ga iwanakya**

No hay mayor idiota que yo, creo que hasta los insultos que le suelo lanzar a Dan parecieran más aptos para mí que para él. ¿Qué tan lógico suena que lastime a alguien que yo quiero? Nada, ni la más mínima lógica. Pero la estupidez y orgullo dentro de mí provocaron que ocurriera… claro, porque yo lo permití.  
>Y gracias a mi grandes comentarios sin sentido que suelto sin pensar las consecuencias me veo corriendo por medio aeropuerto buscando a los chicos, haber dejado mi celular en la casa de Dan no es de mucha ayuda.<br>- Pasajeros con destino Moscú, Rusia. Favor de pasar a la sala de espera- se escuchó en las diversas salas del sitio.

- Lo que me faltaba… voy más que tarde- se gritaba el pelinegro mientras apresuraba el paso.  
>Ser inteligente es entender y dar comentarios prudentes, los comentarios prudentes proceden del equilibrio entre mente y emoción. Debes pensar lo que dices, pero también escuchar lo que dice tu corazón.<p>

**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen**

**Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no**

**Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada**

**Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke**

-Por lo visto no llegó…- susurró una joven pelinaranja sentada en una banca, a lado de ella estaban dos maletas.  
>Los chicos se habían ido a una cafetería, tan solo se enteraran que el avión había despejado ellos se irían. Mientras no podía dejar de atormentarse con la inasistencia del moreno.<p>

- ¡Alice!...- se escuchó un grito débil a la distancia.

- Y ahora me vuelvo loca… solo espero no estar peor en el vuelo. No vaya a ser que me encierren en un manicomio recién llegando a Moscú- se decía irónica.

- ¡Alice!- escuchó a Shun.

Ella giró sorprendida de ver al muchacho detrás de ella, su cara tomó una leve coloración carmín en la zona de los pómulos, su respiración se volvió entrecortada. En verdad era él. Pero como si de un sueño se tratase volvió a su estado depresivo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó directamente, el joven parpadeó incrédulo.

- A verte ¿Qué más?- le respondió sorprendido.

- Pues hasta luego… faltan 30 minutos para abordar y marcharme. Es todo- mencionó secamente.

**Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito**

**Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide**

**Aruki dasunda**

-¿Qué… dijo?- se preguntó adolorido el ojidorado

_- Ya sé que te vas… pero vine a… despedirme ¿sí?- le protestó el moreno incapaz de decir la verdad de su presencia._

_- Ya me viste, te despediste ahora… ¿Puedes irte?- dijo alejándolo de ella con las manos._

_- ¿Y si me negara?- mencionó molesto por la actitud de la chica- Alice… ¿Estas enojada? y de ser así ¿por qué?- le fue directo_

_- No estoy molesta, pero sí frustrada y contigo cerca es peor solo vete ¿quieres?- le espetó la chica. Shun bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, la pelinaranja se sintió mal pero no se retractaría._

_-¿Porqué?... ¿Qué te hice?- preguntó Shun  
>- ¿No ves que quiero estar lejos de ti?... me alejo porque me duele estar cerca de ti. Verte todos los días y no pasar de un miserable "hola ¿Cómo estás?"- le dijo molesta la chica- no quiero tener que verte y no poder decirte nada de lo que me ocurre… eso ¿Necesitas otra explicación?- preguntó<br>- ¿Por qué no me puedes decir?... ¿Qué demonios es lo que te guardas?- le reclamó Kazami notoriamente molesto  
>- No tengo por qué decirte… solo soy tu amiga. Solo eso ahora y siempre ¿vale?- mencionó saliendo de la sala de espera y dejando a Shun confundido y molesto a la vez.<em>

**Ichido dake, Ichido dake**

**Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo**

**Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni**

**Ai ni iku yo**

El avión había despejado. Para la mala suerte de Shun tenía dos problemas:  
>Alice lo odiaba y el no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué, y para empeorar ella no le podría decir. Pues ya estaba en un avión rumbo a Rusia.<br>Y el segundo y menos importante, los chicos lo ahogaban con preguntas del que hacía en el aeropuerto y de tan mal humor.

- Solo diré que pasó algo malo y no sé el porqué ¿Feliz?- gritó exasperado el moreno al castaño, este negó buscando más respuestas –pues mal por ti. No diré nada más- dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa para salir a caminar y despejar un rato su cabeza.  
>- Ahora jamás le podré decir nada… lo que me faltaba- mencionó irritado mientras se acomodaba en una gruesa rama de un árbol. Su mejor sitio para evitar ser molestado y tener tiempo de asimilar las cosas.<p>

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou**

**Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no**

**Sono saki wa nani hitotsu**

**Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**

- Shun ya llegaste… ¿Quieres cenar algo?- preguntó amablemente la madre de Dan. El susodicho negó en silencio seguido de un agradecimiento.

Subió a la habitación que compartía con Dan y abrió la puerta el susodicho estaba jugando videojuegos. De seguro ni se había fijado que su amigo había llegado.  
>- Oye…- habló Shun. Al escuchar su voz Dan lo miró de reojo pues estaba algo enojado por cómo fue tratado en la tarde por el moreno.<p>

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño esperando algún reclamo con respecto al tiradero de la habitación.

- Perdón… por lo de esta tarde- se disculpó para luego sentarse en la cama.

- Vale… ¿Juegas?- preguntó tendiéndole uno de los controles, Shun negó para levantarse y tomar un libro.

**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku**

**Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da**

**Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda**

**Kore de oshima****i sa**

El castaño había bajado a cenar… y cuando se dice cenar, es devorar todo alimento comestible de la nevera. Mínimo tardaría una hora. El chico que habitaba la habitación estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, del libro que había tomado había una carta. Una carta de Alice.

"Hola Shun… cuando hayas leído la carta de seguro yo ya estaré en Moscú de vuelta. Si te alcancé a decir algo hiriente en el aeropuerto, discúlpame. Pero tenía que hacer que te alejaras de mí.  
>¿Por qué?<br>Se que sonará tonto y seguro te carcajees allá con alguien que aparte de ti este leyendo esto. La razón por la que te hice eso… era para evitar que terminara gritándote lo mucho que te amo y me duele ver que no ocurre lo mismo.  
>Si te lo hubiese dicho antes, de seguro hubieras alegado que también me amabas. Y no quería obligarte a decir algo bajo presión, si no es que simplemente me hubiera rechazado.<br>Debes estar enojado y burlándote de mí, en cualquier caso creo que… tienes un año para pensar en mi cursi confesión que te entregue en un papel porque mi cobardía es tan abundante que me doblegué ante ella.  
>Cuando te vuelva a ver espero una respuesta si no hay ninguna asumiré que fue un rechazo, y honestamente creo que es lo más probable.<p>

_Seremos amigos solo por la paz  
>al menos hasta que tú<em>

_me pidas ser algo más_  
>Te amo… Alice"<p>

-¿A esto te referías?... intentaba decírtelo, pero no me dejaste- mencionó decepcionado el moreno.

- ¿Pasa algo?...- preguntó Dan que recién entraba a la habitación.

El no respondió solo le entregó la carta y el castaño comenzó a leer. Al terminar solo le pudo dedicar una risa pícara.

- Sol un año… ¿Crees que puedas aguantar?- preguntó burlonamente mientras Shun lo miraba sarcástico.

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Its time to say goodbye Just be friends**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Just be friends**

**Just be friends **

-¿Cuando dejarás de comer tanto?- preguntó desesperado Shun. Había calentado dos panes y ambos habían sido devorados por Dan.

- Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo… ¿Listo?- dijo refiriéndose a la visita planeada al restaurante de Runo.  
>Siempre iba allí, pero por algún motivo le había pedido que fueran más temprano. Desde hacía ya un año que Shun había comenzado a vivir con la familia del castaño, por lo que frecuentaba el sitio junto con él.<br>- Llegó por quien lloraban- gritó Dan arrogantemente mientras recibía un golpe por parte de su novia.

- ¿Podrías bajar de tu nube?- le cortó los ánimos la peliazul –Buenos días, Shun- se dirigió al moreno.

- Junto a Dan… ¿Qué tiene de buenos?- preguntó sarcásticamente pero sin malas intenciones.

Platicaron un rato, pero al castaño se le ocurrió ir a comprar pan en el centro comercial por lo que arrastró a Runo mientras Shun se sentaba en una banca del restaurante esperando su regreso.

Unos treinta minutos después se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, el moreno se levantó a abrir llevándose una gran sorpresa.  
>Una chica muy conocida por ellos, de cabellos anaranjados y orbes tonalidad chocolate, y apariencia angelical estaba delante de él.<p>

-Alice…- alcanzó a pronunciar Shun demasiado sorprendido.

- Hola…Shun…- saludó alegre con una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**It´s over**

Un largo año había transcurrido desde que Alice tuvo una "discusión" con el moreno en el aeropuerto, y estaba de vuelta. Ahora la gran decisión.

"¿Solo amigos?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje aquí con un songfic que tenía pensado desde varios días ^^ me encantó porque a sobremanera creo estar viviendo algo parecido xD<br>Adoro esta canción y pues se me ocurió el fic... creo que es uno de los songfics más largos que eh escrito  
>¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado el final queda a desición del lector jeje =^.^=<br>¿Reviews?**


End file.
